The implications of a cat
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Written for swan queen week day 3 Amnesia. Pretty much all you need to know. Short little fluffy drabble one shot.


I rolled my eyes as I observed Emma trying to hide her winces. The blonde was donned in a hospital gown and was lying in one of the beds in a private side room, because being the saviour and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming apparently gave you those kinds of privileges. The reason she was wincing was because of the very energetic 12 year old that was jabbering excitedly to her.

Henry tended to overcompensate for boredness as soon as anything remotely interesting happened, so his birthmother returning to consciousness after a couple of hours of being out of it had certainly done the trick.

I rolled my eyes again at the memory of the idiot. The sheriff, refusing to acknowledge the existence of health and safety, had launched herself into a tree to rescue a cat which Pongo had chased up there. And of course what did Emma do but fall out of the tree and land on her head? It wasn't even like the cat had been stuck; it had managed to get down perfectly well by itself, just as I had said it would.

"Henry, dear. Ms Swan looks a bit thirsty, perhaps you would like to go to the cafeteria and get her a drink?" I decided to finally intervene, I might be evil, but I wasn't going to be that cruel. And I noticed the sheer incompetence of the hospital staff who had neglected to leave water in her room.

"Hey." Emma said quietly, obviously trying to negate the effects of her concussion.

"Ms Swan." I inclined my head.

"No offence or anything, but who was that kid?" That statement took me by surprise. Whale had warned me that there might be some confusion, but to completely forget her own son? I was tempted to just leave and go and fetch Whale, but I supposed I couldn't leave her without answering.

"That's our son, Henry."

"_Our _son?" Emma asked with a slightly incredulous edge to her voice and a raised eyebrow. I don't bother replying. "Are you going to come closer or hang around in the doorway for ever?"

I should have told her I was going to fetch a doctor, but I felt the odd compulsion to go forward. If I were one to stand awkwardly, I would have been standing awkwardly beside her bed. But I am a queen, and a queen never stands awkwardly.

"Sit." Emma said, a moments hesitation which I cursed myself for, and then I sat.

Silence reigned. Emma shifted awkwardly, her eyes kept sliding over me and then kept darting away as soon as she noticed that I had seen her. Her hands fidgeted with the covers.

In a sudden quick motion she reached out and latched onto my hand.

"Ms Swan, what do you think you are doing?" I queried, though I made no move to remove my hand. I reasoned it was because her grip was too tight to be able to.

"Look, I'm sorry if I did something to annoy you. I don't even remember what it was but I must have done something to be getting the surname treatment, unless we have some like kinky thing going on."

"Ms Swan, I'm not sure I know what you are trying to say." I responded, still trying to decipher her ramblings.

"I'm just really sorry for what ever I did, unless… I've got this all wrong haven't I. We aren't together? We broke up? What did I do, cos it has to be me cos when I look at you I know you're face, and it's the only thing I know right now. And it makes me feel warm inside looking at you, like I seriously can't have given you up without a fight. I wouldn't have let you go. So I must have done something." My breath hitched in my throat, and continued to do so as Emma's thumb ran over my knuckles.

"Please say you feel it too…" Emma whispered, tears clinging to the corners of her eyes.

I coughed lightly "I think you have the wrong idea Emma." though I couldn't help my blush. She pressed a light kiss to my knuckles.

"You said my name." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak for a moment as I looked into her eyes.

"We were never together." I finally choked out.

"Well that's a shame." Emma replied, lying down on her back with a long sigh.

"To you perhaps." I sassed, trying to cover for the emotions I know I displayed.

"Just, perhaps…" Emma trailed off and curiosity got the better of me.

"Perhaps what dear?"

"Perhaps you could just indulge me?" Emma turned to face me, and I couldn't look away from her piercing gaze. Without thinking I nodded and found myself leaning in as Emma leaned forward to meet me.

Our lips barely grazed. It was barely a kiss, but it was magical. And that isn't metaphorical. As soon as our lips met magic exploded out.

We both gasped.

"I remember, Regina."


End file.
